disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Open Vault Disney
Open Vault Disney is a Disney DVD fan campaign that was started on May 27, 2010 after growing consumer frustration about specifically the abrupt end to the Walt Disney Treasures DVD line and the various Disney Afternoon shows that had started being released on DVD and then were ended before fully being released. Operating a web site as well as profiles on Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest and Google+, Open Vault Disney bands Disney fans of various eras together to send e-mails and letters to Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment in the hopes of getting various shows and films released. Besides the campaigning efforts, Open Vault Disney has become a notable source for information and reviews on the Disney DVD-on-Demand titles released under the Disney Generations line and non-Generations Collection titles. In recent times, they have also added info for DVD Exclusives from the Disney Movie Club. On December 26, 2013, it was announced that the site would be merging together with the fan-run blog The Mickey Mindset. All current Open Vault Disney campaigns have been continued under the new name. However, a new site of similar design, DAFRadio.net, was launched as a host site for the podcast DAF Radio. However, the website is no longer seen (along with the Open Vault Disney petitions) because of a forbidden error. Petitions Open Vault Disney has petitions on change.org, requesting Disney to release many of their past television shows on DVD. These petitions have asked for releases of the following shows and films: * The Disney Afternoon shows and related productions ** The remaining 48 episodes of Adventures of the Gummi Bears ** The remaining 25 episodes of DuckTales, plus the original movie versions of "The Treasure of the Golden Suns", "Time is Money", and "Super DuckTales" ** The remaining 14 episodes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, plus the original movie version of "To the Rescue" ** The remaining 39 episodes of Darkwing Duck, plus the original unedited version of "Darkly Dawns the Duck" ** The remaining 25 episodes of Goof Troop ** Full volumed sets of The Wuzzles, Raw Toonage, Bonkers, Marsupilami, The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show, Timon and Pumbaa, Quack Pack, and Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series ** The third season of Gargoyles ** Fluppy Dogs ** Sport Goofy in Soccermania ** Full volumed sets of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, plus the original versions of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too and A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving ** The movie versions of "Plunder and Lightning", "Awakening", and "The First Face-Off" * Productions starring the Muppets ** The final two seasons of The Muppet Show ** Full volumed/seasonal sets of Muppet Babies, Little Muppet Monsters, and Muppets Tonight ** The Muppet television specials Hey, Cinderella!, The Frog Prince, The Muppet Musicians of Bremen, The Muppets at Walt Disney World, The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, and Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree * Full volumed sets of the One Saturday Morning shows: Doug, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Recess, Pepper Ann, Hercules: The Animated Series, Mickey Mouse Works, Teacher's Pet, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Lloyd in Space, The Legend of Tarzan, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! * The final two seasons of Five Mile Creek * Full volumed/seasonal sets of the following older Disney Channel original series: Welcome to Pooh Corner, Mousercise, You And Me, Kid, The Scheme of Things, Epcot Magazine, Disney Family Album, Wildside, Dumbo's Circus, Good Morning, Miss Bliss, Adventures in Wonderland, The Torkelsons, and Flash Forward * The following mini-series and episodes from the Walt Disney anthology series: ** Full releases of The Saga of Andy Burnett, The Tale of Texas John Slaughter, The Horsemasters, Escapade in Florence, The Prince and the Pauper, Gallagher, and Mosby's Marauders ** The 18 episodes starring Ludwig Von Drake ** The final seven episodes of The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca ** The final five episodes of The Swamp Fox * The theatrical movie versions of The Sign of Zorro and Zorro and Son and the television mini-series Zorro and Son External links * Website * The Mickey Mindset Website Category:Fansites Category:Non-Disney